Compliments
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: They came to visit again, but it's always the same. Ran and Su have the courage to approach them, but I always stay back and draw. Instead of me saying something, he did. YoruxMiki // Miru, with hints of IkutoxAmu // AmuxIkuto // Amuto


Compliments

Couples: YoruxMiki, with hints of IkutoxAmu/Amuto

Summary: -Shugo Chara- They came to visit again, it's always the same. Ran and Su have the courage to approach them, but I always stay back and draw. Instead of me saying something, he did.

My first, so don't hate me too much!

-&-

**Miki's POV**

It was a perfect night. The stars sparkled perfectly in the moon's spotlight, not a single cloud to cover up their dance. We were out on her balcony, admiring such a spectacle. Amu was up against the railing, staring up there like she had a wish to be granted. Ran and Su were chatting as they twirled around on the railing top. I was sitting on the nightstand right near the balcony door drawing. Drawing what you may ask? A better question would be drawing _who. _I was drawing _him_. Most girls just scribble his initials plus theirs and then a heart to finish it off. Not me; as an artist, I wouldn't degrade myself like that. I'd capture his face, etch in details, shade dimensions, all to the best of my abilities. I've done it many times, each in a different pose or scene.

I wouldn't say it aloud, but I'm in love. Yes, it's true, but not with Kiseki. He's cute, no denying it, just like Tadase. But like Tadase, Kiseki likes Ran and Amulet Heart. I can quote them exactly: "She's bright, positive and incredibly strong." They like my drawings and appreciate them just like everyone else, but that's it. Just like everyone else. But when _he_ notices, it's not the same. I didn't know why at first, but whenever he does, my heart skips a beat and I blush. It's really weird, since the other Chara's expect me to like Kiseki, like Amu. But I know and Amu knows too. We've----

"Whatcha drawing, nyaa?"

There it is again. That extremely familiar feeling. Luckily, I dropped the book before he could see a reflection of himself. I tried to hold back the heat that was erupting. Before he could ask to see it, Ran began yelling.

"Yoru! You shouldn't bother Miki when she's drawing!"

"I just wanted to see what she was drawing, nyaa!"

"That's rude, desu! Just wait for her to finish!"

"She doesn't mind, do you Miki, nyaa?"

My blue notepad was back in my hands as I felt the burning sensation of eyes waiting for a response. What should I do now? "N-Not at all. I d-don't mind."

Triumphantly, the cat Chara turned his head and stuck his tongue out. "Nyaa!"

Ran did the same, impersonating Yoru by doing a stretched, high-pitched "Nyaa". Then she floated off to listen in on Amu and Ikuto's conversation.

I returned to my post, resuming my sketching of Yoru. I had thought of him tossing a ball of yarn after seeing a cat doing the same, and as Amu's artistic side, I couldn't resist not drawing it. With the person, or Chara, here himself, that made things easier. I was eager to finish my portrait. I had glanced up a couple times to see him debating about types of cream with Su, but after I had memorized some distinct feature on his face, I had no need as I focused solely on the paper. The clever cat caught me this time as I was adding the finishing touch.

"Is that me, nyaa?"

Layer after layer of blush surfaced as I slowly nodded. Even if I "dropped" my notebook again, he had already seen what I considered my best work so far. No hiding it now. As Ran and Su flew over to see, I angled my pad so they could all get a better look. Just from a peek at their gleeful faces, I could imagine what they would say afterwards. Yoru, however, seemed at a loss. I finally found my voice.

"W-What do you think?

"It looks really good. I feel like I'm actually in the picture right now, nyaa. You're good."

He's said things like that before. But he's never caught me drawing _him_ before. Usually our humans or nature. But this time really hit home. My heart must've skipped two beats and my skin was boiling. I couldn't find the words to thank him for his compliments. And I had zoned out that I had missed Ran and Su's teasing.

"What are you spazzing about, Yoru?" asked Ikuto as he stopped talking to Amu.

"Ikuto, come see, nyaa!" Yoru pointed at my pad as both Amu and Ikuto came over to see.

My face burned up once again. _'It's just a couple compliments.'_ I reasoned, which didn't help.

'A couple compliments…from _Yoru_,' my head shot back.

-&-

There you go! Hope you enjoyed my oneshot!


End file.
